Spider
by nemoshewolf
Summary: Bio-Vipers weren't the only thing Mindbender was experimenting on in his Springfield lab. Spider is a teenage girl with some interesting abilities who joins the Springfield 4 and their ninja companion in exposing the dark side of Cobra. But with insanity, assassins and mutants at every turn, it'll take every ounce of strength, skill and cunning she has to keep her Renegades alive.
1. Chapter 1 The Descent: Part 1

**I do not own G. I. Joe (because really people, if I did would I be doing this?).**

**This is just a crazy idea I've had for a while now. Also, this is the only time I will say this: Spider is not stolen from Spider-Man. Yes, Spider-Man is one of the things that gave me the inspiration for her character, but she is in no way him.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Descent, Part 1

A loud _clang_ rent the air. My head snapped up from its position on my arms. I hissed internally. Doubtless Mindbender had another test for me. Sliding out of my silk hammock, I walked to the front of the cell. What I saw there surprised me, which is no easy feat, I can assure you.

There was a ninja fighting a Bio-Viper. A ninja. I'd seen many strange things in this lab, many, MANY strange things, but for some reason the ninja was strangest of all. It probably shouldn't have been, but it was. He sliced a pair of gleaming swords through the Bio-Viper, cutting the thing into three pieces. The Bio-Viper must've been fighting him for a while, because this time it didn't reform. I'd learned from experience that if you kept beating them into goo, eventually they'd lose strength.

The ninja stepped away from the Bio-Viper, but froze when he saw me poking my head out the cage. It was impossible to read his expression because he was covered head to toe in a type of black and gray body armor with a visor covering his eyes, but I think he was surprised. I suppose I would be too, if I found a girl staring out at me from a cage in a madman's' lab.

He was by my prison within a heartbeat. Bringing his sword up over his head, he brought it crashing down on the lock keeping me inside. The giant, fist sized hunk of metal clattered to the floor.

The door swung slowly open.

I was free.

I cocked my head at the ninja, studying him curiously. He, in turn, watched me. Suddenly, we were interrupted by an explosion that rocked the ground. A piece of the roof was knocked free and came crashing down toward us.

I moved without thinking. Jumping to the left, I landed on the balls of my feet with my hands on the ground, crouched, like an animal, approximately fifteen feet from where I'd been standing a moment before. Turning and standing, I found myself staring at the ninja.

Another explosion rocked the lab, bringing down more roofing. Without waiting to see what the ninja would do, I took off running. I could sense the ninja following me, but he was several meters behind me and making no attempt to close the gap, so I ignored him.

Soon I came upon the source of the chaos. Four men and a woman were firing at four other Bio-Vipers as they fled toward the elevator. As I watched, one of the Bio-Vipers walked through a wire of some kind on the floor, yanking it loose from the generator it was tied to. One of the men, an African American, swung himself over the heads of the 'Vipers and tied it to the generator.

I raced toward the elevator, suddenly having a feeling of what it was the men and woman were planning.

The African American man was running back to the others, but a Bio-Viper grabbed him.

"Better cover your ears, dough boy," he told the blob with a grin. An explosion rocked my world, slamming into the man and the Bio-Vipers with no mercy.

"NO!" screamed one of the men, a blond haired blue eyed one. A larger African American man grabbed him to keep him from running back into the lab. The ninja cut the elevator cables with one of his swords and we all snatched hold of them so they would haul us upward, away from the pursuing explosion.

We came up in a room filled with screaming technicians. I was flung free of the burning shaft and slid to a stop. One of the men from the lab, a small Asian man in need of a bath, stared at me suspiciously. The ninja went to check on the woman, a lady with brilliant orange hair, as she had slammed into a wall and was rubbing her knee.

Another explosion rocked the building. Alarms blared as more people joined the screaming and the running. The people from the lab and I took off after the surging crowd. Outside, the people ran to the right, but I banked to the left, where fewer people were headed.

It felt so good to be outside again. I'd been in that lab for so long, I'd almost forgotten what sunlight felt like. Joy at my freedom lent strength to my already super-charged legs, and I powered away from the lab at top speed.

The high pitched whine of sirens increased as more and more emergency vehicles converged on the scene. I needed to find shelter. The nearby forest seemed like a good place for that.

I ran until I could no longer hear the sirens. When I finally slowed to a halt, it was just me, the forest and birdsong. Now that I had a chance to think, I realized how thirsty I was. Mindbender had been denying me water as punishment for beating up his Bio-Vipers in the last test. How was it my fault that I had won? The answer: it was not. The blame was all on Mindbender for making me so powerful. And really, if he hadn't wanted me to destroy his lousy 'babies' than he should have tested them and made them good enough to beat me before sending them in to fight me.

I chuckled as I remembered the stunned look on Mindbenders' face as I'd stood amongst the charred, blackened remains of his precious goop monsters. No, I was in no way at fault here. I had asked for NONE of this.

The trickling sound of a stream drew my attention. How long had it been since I'd had anything to drink? If I had to guess, I'd have said around three days.

The stream wasn't hard to find. Crouching on the balls of my feet and my hands, I stuck my head in and drank until my mouth and throat stopped feeling dry. Removing my head, I wiped my face dry with my hands and examined my reflection.

I was a little on the small side for a girl of 14 with thin, stick-like limbs. Short, bristly, dark reddish brown hair barely covered my ears. My skin was pale from my time underground. My eyes, once light blue, were now so dark they were almost black. My pupils were glistening onyx pools that possessed a look of predatory calculation. I opened my mouth and exposed my fangs. They were like a human size version of the fangs a tarantula had, except there was no hair and they didn't curve slightly backward. They were completely straight. Out like this, they protruded from my upper jaw, in front of my canine teeth. After examining them for the first time, I allowed them to fold back up against my gums, hidden completely from sight.

The silvery t-shirt and shorts I'd been given to wear were darkened to a grayish color by all the dirt, sweat and Bio-Viper goo I'd accumulated from all the tests Mindbender had given me. Wading into the shallow stream, I proceeded to wash them until they, as well as my skin and hair, were clean.

As I walked through the forest, a hunger pain made itself momentarily known before fading. I could go for long periods of time without eating. My last meal had been right before the last test, enforcing the idea that that had been three days ago. I'd need to find something to eat soon.

I was just about to start setting up a snare to catch a rabbit or something when I sensed a presence nearby. Freezing, I focused entirely on the forest around me. The birds were still chirping, but there was definitely something nearby. Willing myself to disappear, I tried to mimic the colors of the trees and bushes. It had been pretty easy to do this in the lab; the colors there had been mostly dark, solid colors, but here, every-thing was a diverse mix of light and dark shades of green, brown, gold and yellow.

I took in a deep breath, then slowly released it. As calm swept through me, a plethora of color paraded across my skin, perfectly mimicking the environment around me. The silvery clothing I wore switched colors too, each individual thread becoming exactly what my skin was underneath it.

Leaping onto a tree branch eight feet above my head, I looked around the forest. Whenever my body moved, my skin changed color to match perfectly with the world around me. My nervousness actually worked a little to my advantage, since the instinct to hide helped fuel my camouflaging abilities. I didn't even have to think about it, my skin just _knew_ what colors it needed to be.

Movement caught my eye. A figure was making its way through the forest toward me. As the figure got closer, I realized it was the ninja. He walked slowly, his eyes on the ground. With a start, I realized he was following my footprints. In the future, I'd have to do better at disguising them.

The ninja stopped when he got to the place where I'd jumped up into the tree. He cocked his head in puzzlement as he peered at the ground around him.

"Looking for me?" I asked, still camouflaged. The ninjas' head snapped up. He looked at the tree branch I was perched on. It was impossible to tell with the mask, but he might have been squinting.

I shimmered into visibility, a big grin on my face. "I never thanked you for freeing me back there, did I? Well, thanks."

There was no response from the ninja. Cocking my head, I peered down at him curiously. "You don't talk at all, do you?" The ninja shook his head. I began to climb down the trunk hands first, not even bothering to grip the tree. If the smooth metal walls of the lab had been an ease to climb, then the rough, gnarled tree bark was child's play for the tiny hooks in my fingers, hands, feet and toes.

"Is that by choice, or by some horrendous wound to the throat?"

No response.

"You know, you don't need a voice to talk. You could hold up your hands to indicate choice questions. For example, you could hold up your left hand for 'choice' and your right hand for 'horrendous wound to the throat'."

For several seconds, the ninja just stared at me. Then he raised his right hand.

"So you can't talk because of an injury to your throat?"

The ninja nodded.

"Interesting." I filed that bit of information away for further analysis. "So why are you following me?"

The ninja gestured with his hands for me to come with him. "You want me to come with you?" A nod.

I considered this for several seconds. The ninja had freed me from my prison. He'd been with a group of people who had blown up Mindbenders' lab. And if he tried anything, I was reasonably certain I could take him.

"Okay."

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Should I continue, or just scrap this? Please let me know in a review, feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Descent: Part 2

**I do not own G. I. Joe.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Descent, Part 2

The ninja led me through the forest. The birds continued to sing, not at all bothered by us. Suddenly, the ninja froze. I froze too, unsure why we were stopping. The ninja stepped over to a pile of blue goop on the ground. Using his sword, he scraped a portion of it into a vial he'd procured from somewhere on him.

"That's Bio-Viper goop. What's it doing out here?" I then groaned when I realized what this meant. "One of those stupid things survived the explosion." I don't know why I was surprised. The dratted things were certainly capable of surviving an explosion, even one of that magnitude.

My ninja escort nodded. At an increased pace now, he led me through the forest toward an unknown destination.

After a time, we came to the edge of a clearing, within which were the soldiers from the lab! I waited in the shadows while the ninja quite literally dropped in on them.

Startled by the black clad mans' sudden appearance, the soldiers aimed their weapons at him. I tensed, ready to spring out and defend my ninja, but the red haired lady spoke.

"Snake Eyes," she said with relief. "Lower your weapons," she ordered the others. The ninja, Snake Eyes, held up the vial of Bio-Viper goo.

"Bio-Viper material," the red head confirmed. "Where'd you find it?"

Snake Eyes held up an iPod. "...In nearby Springfield..." began the reporter (perfect timing, eh?).

"Hey!" yelped the big African American man, holding up the empty cord of his ear buds.

"...which has been evacuated and sealed off due to the release of a lethal virus."

An all too familiar female voice started to speak next. "This is clearly the work of the same criminals who destroyed our pharmaceutical lab. Rest assured, Cobra will assist any and all of the infected." The Baroness had been the only one to see the real potential I possessed. She had constantly been pushing Mindbender to test my limits, which was not something I appreciated. It was hard enough staying under Mindbenders' radar without someone nagging him to give me more tests. Thankfully, Mindbender had never listened and had stayed focused on his Bio-Vipers. No one had any idea what all I could do.

Granted, _I_ didn't know what all I could do, but if Mindbender had ever witnessed what I knew I _could_ do, he would've dissected me immediately to learn exactly how he could duplicate me to create an army.

"There were no contagions in that lab," said the red headed lady.

"Cobra's going through a whole lot of trouble to shut down a town," commented the blond man.

"Don't tell me one of those things we bulls-eyed, blown up and barbecued is still walking around?!" exclaimed the big African American.

"It's very possible," I said. Heads and weapons snapped in my direction. Snake Eyes held up his hand to discourage firing as I stepped into the sunlight.

"It's that girl from the lab!" exclaimed the small Asian man.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" demanded the red headed lady.

I pointed at Snake Eyes. "He brought me here." The red head lowered her gun-like weapon.

"Why?" she asked, looking at the ninja. The others lowered their weapons as well. Snake Eyes made several strange hand motions.

"She was a prisoner in the lab?" Snake Eyes nodded and made more hand motions. "She was experimented on?" Another nod.

"I'm a freaky mutant," I informed her.

The blond man stepped forward. "My name's Duke. That's Roadblock, Tunnel Rat and Scarlett."

"_Lieutenant Shana O'Hara_," corrected the lady in a dangerous voice. Her eyes were like icy emeralds as they glared at Duke.

"I'm guessing you already know Snake Eyes," the blond haired man continued. "What's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Spider," I replied.

"Where's your family?" Duke asked.

"Dead."

"Sorry about that," said Duke sympathetically.

"So what are we going to do about that Bio-Viper running around?" asked Road-block.

"We need to warn the authorities," said Duke, pulling out a cell phone. Scarlett snatched it from his hand.

"And who will believe us?!"

"If that freak show is still running around, it's partly our fault. I won't allow more innocent lives to be lost. And unlike you, _Scarlett_-" Duke put a lot of emphasis on the name as he snatched back the phone, "I've got an inside contact we can depend on."

While Duke made his call, I wandered over to the armored Cobra truck.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Tunnel Rat.

"Just looking around," I told him coolly. The Asian man continued to frown at me while I patrolled the perimeter of the clearing. Duke finished his call.

"Why wouldn't anyone believe you guys?" I asked him.

"Because Cobra framed us as terrorists," Duke told me. "We're fugitives now." He gave me the whole story before starting for the truck.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Scarlett.

"We have to stop that Bio-Viper," he replied.

"No we don't, it's not our responsibility," argued Scarlett.

"Actually, it kind of is," I told her. "You people released it, that makes it your mess to clean up."

"See," said Duke to Scarlett. The others began to file into the truck. I joined them.

"Besides," I added, "your military won't have any idea how to take on a Bio-Viper. Neither will any townspeople who decide to stay behind."

"And what do _you_ know about fighting Bio-Vipers?" demanded Scarlett. "Wait, what makes you think you're even coming along?!"

"Question #1: I've fought more of them than you have. I know how to defeat them. Question #2: I'm 6 times stronger than a fully grown man, 4 times as fast and plenty more durable. That's not even taking into account my enhanced senses, accelerated healing, venom, camouflaging abilities, and spinnerets."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," said Tunnel Rat. "Camouflaging abilities? Venom? Spinnerets? What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Mindbender inserted spider DNA into my genetic code. I possess spider strength, speed, senses and a lot of other creepy spider abilities."

"So, you're like Spider-Man?" asked Tunnel Rat.

"Oh, please, I am _nothing_ like him," I growled in exasperation. "Spider-Man cannot do _half_ the things I can." I held up my arms, exposing the spinnerets located an inch below my wrist. "In most of the versions, he couldn't even make his own silk!"

Scarlett gasped. She edged up to my arm and hesitantly reached out a hand. "Are those really..."

"Spinnerets? Yeah. You can touch them if you want." Each spinneret was like a thick, brown hump with a thin, barely noticeable seam down the middle. Scarlett gently touched the rough flesh before pulling away. I opened the spinneret on my right wrist, a bizarre sensation I still wasn't used to. It was like willing a wound to open, only there was no pain, just the feeling of your skin pulling away to expose your insides.

I walked over to a dead tree at the edge of the clearing. I fired off a silk strand, then lengthened it as I walked to the rear of the truck. The pearly material was no thicker than my pinkie. After fastening the tether there, I hopped into the truck and said to Roadblock; "Fire it up." Roadblock looked a bit skeptical, but he started the truck and sent it moving forward. The silk line became taunt, and the truck stopped moving. Roadblock pressed down harder on the gas pedal. The truck refused to move. The large man pressed even harder. Still the truck was held in place.

"Floor it," I told him, smirking. Roadblock complied. A tremendous cracking noise came from behind us. The truck shot forward like a bullet, hauling the now uprooted dead tree in its wake.

"Gah!" yelped Tunnel Rat. "Watch out for the trees!" Roadblock slammed on the brakes and the truck skidded to a stop. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"What?"

* * *

"I cannot believe we're going back there," muttered Scarlett fifteen minutes later. "With a _child_ no less."

"I am 14 years old," I informed her. "That makes me a teenager."

"Aren't you the one who is determined to take down Cobra?" Duke asked the redhead.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one foolish enough to return to the scene of the crime."

"Wouldn't that be the last place people would think to look?" I inquired. Scarlett gave no answer to that.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before Tunnel Rat leaned over to Road-block. "Remind me, why are we bringing the ninja and the spider mutant along?" He gestured to me, sitting in the seat behind him, and Snake Eyes, who was meditating in the back of the truck.

"Because he has a sword and knows how to use it? And because she is super strong, very fast, can camouflage herself, spin incredibly tough silk and shoot venom from her hidden fangs?" Tunnel Rat stayed quiet after that.

All of a sudden, Snake Eyes lunged for the front of the truck. He pulled the emergency brake and hauled the wheel to the side. The truck slid to a stop, parallel to a red, glowing fence. The ninja then snatched a can off Tunnel Rats' lap and threw the contents out the window. The small, grayish slug-like things hit the red lasers and were burned to a crisp.

"Guess he owes you some leaches," Duke told Tunnel Rat. Leaches? What the heck was T-Rat doing with a can of leaches?

"So, how do we get in?" Roadblock asked, studying the fence.

"Twelve'o'clock!" yelled Scarlett. A few dozen feet ahead of us was a Cobra truck planting stakes into the ground. As each new stake was planted, red lasers linked it to the one behind it. Duke floored the accelerator and we shot forward, rapidly catching up with the Cobra truck as it planted another stake. Duke steered the armored Cobra truck through the gap, narrowly missing the lasers as they flickered to life.

"Okay, so how do we get out?" asked Tunnel Rat.

"We could jump the fence," I suggested.

"Look there!" Roadblock yelled suddenly. We all turned to see the Bio-Viper closing in on a group of people. Duke yanked the steering wheel around and stomped on the accelerator again. We plowed down the Bio-Viper at around fifty miles an hour.

"Great plan Duke, but that's only gonna keep the thing down for a minute or two," I told him. Everyone grabbed their weapons and jumped out of the truck. I didn't have a gun thing like the others, or even a sword like Snake Eyes, but I didn't mind.

There were plenty of ways to kill a Bio-Viper without a gun or a sword.

"Hey!" yelled one of the townies, a man with red hair. "What kind of monster did you Cobra scum unleash on our town?!"

"Let's get one thing straight," Scarlett said, bristling. "We are definitely _not_ with Cobra."

"Who are you then?" the man demanded.

"We're just ordinary Joes sir, and we suggest-" Duke paused to glance behind him at the Bio-Viper that was rapidly reforming, "you RUN!" He and the others swung around and opened fire on the blue walking goop pile.

The Bio-Viper roared as tiny holes appeared in its body, before filing back in. It grabbed a nearby tractor and flung it at us. Snake Eyes jumped over it and slashed at the 'Viper with his swords. The goop pile collapsed, but built itself up again immediately.

"Gonna take more than a sword to stop that thing," yelled Duke, tossing Snake a plasma gun thing. Snake fired several shots into the monster, beating it back.

"Yo townies," called Tunnel Rat. "Let's try going underground." He led the town people to a cellar in a nearby barn.

I scanned the area for a weapon I could use while Duke, Scarlett, Roadblock and Snake Eyes tried to beat the Bio-Viper into submission. Plasma bolts alone wouldn't stop it, we needed something _much_ more powerful. I spotted it. The power lines.

"Guys, use the power lines to zap it!" I yelled. "A strong enough charge will fry its synthetic brain!" Scarlett fired her crossbow plasma gun, cutting the line. It dropped to the ground, where Duke caught it. The Bio-Viper roared and backed away from the charged wire. There came another roaring sound as Roadblock drove up to the 'Viper in a plow. He slammed into the monster, forcing it into the fence. The Bio-Viper screamed as it exploded, showering blue goop everywhere.

"Not much in the way of evidence," sighed Scarlett as she scooped some of the Bio-Viper gunk into a plastic Ziploc bag. Just then, the red haired man ran up to us.

"Have you seen my son?" he asked anxiously. A loud barking came from the cornfields as a Rottweiler ran up to the man, whimpering. A sense of dread and apprehension washed over me suddenly. The spider half of me was rearing up onto its hind legs, fangs extended, ready to resume the fight.

"It's not over," I told the others, licking my exposed fangs. "Something bad is headed our way."

A large, blue shape began to appear out in the cornfield. The Renegade soldiers trained their weapons on it, preparing to fire.

Suddenly Scarlett yelled, "hold your fire!" The Bio-Viper emerged from between the cornstalks, the struggling shape of a young, red headed boy stuck in its stomach.

"Mitchell!" yelled the man.

"We can't shoot at it," said Scarlett. "We have to find another weakness."

"Haven't you been paying attention? That grizzly don't do weakness!" exclaimed Roadblock. Tunnel Rat took the bag from Scarlett, opened it, and picked out a smear of goo on her fingers, which he tasted.

"Not grizzly, more like spud. This is plant material." Seeing everyones' disbelieving faces, he elaborated further. "I already told you, I spend a lot of time in the dirt." He poured some of the goo onto a husk of corn. The corn withered and turned brown. "See how it sucks out all of the nutrients?"

"So why ain't it done that to my son?" asked the man.

"It's using him as a shield," I told him matter-o-factly.

"Point is, we found a weakness," said Tunnel Rat quickly.

"So all we need is a boatload of weedkiller," said Roadblock.

"Where are we supposed to get that?" demanded Scarlett.

Duke smirked. "We're on a farm, city girl."

Five minutes later, I was perched on top of the barn, camouflaged, watching the Bio-Viper. Pressing a finger to my ear, I activated the comm link inside it.

"The Bio-Viper hasn't moved yet," I informed the others, cool as a cucumber and totally professional. Internally, thou, I was screaming bloody murder. While the others got to attack the 'Viper, I was stuck on lookout duty! Did those people have any idea what a huge waste of my talents this was?!

I watched while the soldiers made their assault and as Roadblock pulled the kid to safety. It was then that I was suddenly struck by a most fascinating notion. Did the soldiers see me like they saw that boy? A young child caught up in something so much more powerful than he was? Well, I can assure you, soldier boys, I am more than capable of holding my own! It was _they themselves_ that was the weak child! I was going to have to find a way to show them that, if I ever wanted them to take me seriously.

Scarlett slid along a sort of zip-line tether she'd made with her crossbow thing and threw a can of weedkiller into a hole in the 'Viper Duke had made. The wound filled up, with the can still inside the 'Viper. Duke aimed his plasma gun on the 'Viper.

"This is for Ripcord," he said. Who was Ripcord? Had he been the one who'd been blown up back at the lab?

This time, the Bio-Viper did not get back up. I grabbed a can and joined the others in spraying every pile of goo we could find, until no trace of the Bio-Viper remained.

Suddenly, my enhanced ears picked up the sound of trucks. They were moving in on our position. Fast. I ran back to the others. "We got company!" I yelled. The trucks galloped up to our group. Soldiers began pouring out, separating my soldiers from the town people. I camouflaged myself so that I could stay with my allies.

A tall, important looking man with brown hair and a flight cap marched up to Duke. "State championship, inches from the end zone, down by six. Center snaps the ball, and what happens Duke?"

Duke looked down at the ground. "You sack me Flint."

"You know him?" exclaimed Scarlett and a brown haired woman who'd come forward with Flint.

"So, I'm guessing this situation feels familiar. So why'd you do it? Somebody pay you to blow up that plant?"

Duke sighed. "Long story, Flint."

"Well I for one can't wait to hear all about it. At your court martial."

"They are not criminals." Everyone jumped. I shimmered into existence, vaguely aware of the fact my fangs were still showing.

"What the..." Flint stammered, slack jawed. I stepped forward until I was standing in between him and Duke.

"My name is Spider. These soldiers saved me from the lab where a bad man known as Dr. Mindbender was experimenting on me per Cobras' wishes. There were actually five of us originally, and Mindbender mutated us each with DNA from a different animal; wolf, bear, orca, viper and spider. I was the only one that took. The mutation process killed the others." I heard shocked and horrified gasps from my soldiers. I'd purposefully left that part out because I didn't like to talk about it. "Cobra is dedicated to taking over the world. Dr. Mindbender was also working on synthetic soldiers called Bio-Vipers. When the soldiers tried to arrest him, Mindbender activated them and fled. The only way to destroy the Bio-Vipers was to blow up the lab. They never intended for the other soldier to be killed. Now Cobra is framing them to cover everything up."

"The girl has really weird fangs," the brown haired woman finally managed.

"I was the one who got spider," I explained after folding my fangs up out of sight. To Flint I said; "I will not allow you to take these soldiers into custody." Planting my feet, I crossed my arms and glared at him.

Before anyone could do anything, the stolen armored Cobra truck came roaring up to us. Snake Eyes threw several smoke bombs out the window. I instinctively held my breath as the smoke curled up around us.

Duke, Scarlett, Roadblock and Tunnel Rat bolted for one of the army jeeps, me hot on their heels. Duke floored the accelerator, and the jeep hurtled away from the army here to arrest us.

"So where to now Duke?" asked Scarlett.

"Anywhere we can stay one step ahead of Flint."

"And make life miserable for Cobra," added Scarlett determinedly.

I grinned. These Renegades and I were gonna get along just fine.


End file.
